BirdClan
Welcome Tour of Camp Hello my name is Stumpclaw I will be showing you around BirdClan Camp. Frist I will show the Warrior's den where I sleep see that tree, way up there no that tree, yes that tree look down on the apprentices, elders and queens. Well come with me shh be quiet Thunderbolt is sleeping. Don't be scared come oh no Funpaw and Sweetpaw just came in becareful next time. I will bring u to the elders den. Tour of Terrrioty Tour of Dens. Rules: Own by Own and roleplay by Wildwindstar. Allegiances Leader: Wildwindstar gray she-cat with blue eyes and wild white stripes. Friendly, sweet, smart, kind, great with kits and remember things easyly. 9 lives left. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Sweetpaw Deputy: Coming soon. Apprentice Funpaw Medcine cat: Horsecloud brown she-cat with green eyes. Sister of Stumpclaw. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. MCA: Warriors: Clawface black tom with green eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Thunderbolt black tom with blue eyes and ginger stripes. Mates with Starnose. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Owlpaw Angelheart ginger she-cat with green eyes and white stripes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Shadowclaw black tom with green eyes and white tail tip. Mates with Shadeblaze. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Shadowface black she-cat with blue eyes and white star on her tail. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Cinderstorm- black she-cat with green eyes, blue paws and green ears and tail. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Specklecloud- sliver tom with black speckles. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Snapfish black tom with blue eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Gingerstream- ginger Tom. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Cloudpaw Shadowdeep- black tom. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Nettlecloud- brown tom. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Nosecloud- black brown tom mates with Shadow-eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Owlbeetle- brown tom. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Mousedodge- brown she-cat. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Clawface- black and brown tom mates Lillywand. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Sparrow-eyes- brown and white she-cat has a crush on Gingerstream. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Gashblack black tom with a scar on his ears. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Shadow-eyes black she-cat. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Riverstream blue and black stripes and a gray stripes she-cat.'' Roleplay by Wildwindstar.'' Windclaw gray and white stripes tom with black tip of his tail. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Mateslash black tom with green eyes. He mates every she-cat. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Snapbranch brown tom with blue eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Sandstorm ginger she-cat with green eyes. Roleplay by Sandstorm. Firestorm ginger tom with blue eyes. Roleplay by Sandstorm Stumpclaw black tom with yellow eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentices: Sweetpaw ginger tom with green eyes and black paws. Brother of Funpaw. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Funpaw pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes and dark gray paws. Sister of Sweetpaw. One of Matesplash mates. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Owlpaw brown tom with green eyes and white stripes. Sneaks out to speak to owls. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Cloudpaw pure white tom with green eyes and black stripes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Queens: Kits: Elders: Tomclaw black tom with green eyes, white stripes and dark gray paws. Oldest tom in the clan. Brother of Birdstar. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Herbstorm brown tom with blue eyes and black speckles. Former medicine cat. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Former Members Cats outside of the clan Kittypet Longer black tom with amber eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Scarstar black tom with green eyes and many scars. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. RPG center Gingerstream has a crush on Sparrow-eyes for along time. He miss his brother Sol so much. He did not what to tell the clan that yet. Falconsnow mewed, "Gingerstream you and Sparrow-eyes will go on hunting partol."FlameXFire. You Can't Break True Love. 04:24, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gingerstream and Sparrow-eyes walk out of camp. ... Angelheart and Thunderbolt walk out of camp to find some cats to join our clan. They saw a black tom with a longest tail. Angelheart mewed, "Who are you? My name is Angelheart and this is my brother Thunderbolt." The black tom mewed, "My name is Longer, my sister is in trouble she was kidnape by a gray tom." Thunderbolt mewed, "So, what is your sister's name?" Longer mewed, "Millie and she left to find a clan."FlameXFire. You Can't Break True Love. 14:04, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildwindstar saw Angelheart and Thunderbolt come in with a kittypet. She reazioned him Longer, Bellstar son and her grandson. Wildwindstar mewed, "Longer nice to see you for along time."FlameXFire. You Can't Break True Love. 13:27, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Longer mewed, "Wildwindstar, I need your guys help." Wildwindstar mewed, "With what?" Longer mewed, "To get back my sister Millie." Falconsnow mewed, "I thought she has kits Wildwindstar, remember the last gathering." Wildwindstar mewed, "Oh yeah, a brand new set of kits poor Graystripe he will be disipiont to see his mate had left." Longer mewed, "Oh no, she was so little when she first gave birth to kuts to this tom name Duke."Wildwindstar 15:04, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildwindstar mewed, "Sure thing and we should get some of her kits." Falconsnow mewed, "Stumpclaw and I will go with you Longer."The weather outside is brightful 14:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- During the night Matesplash sneek into medicine den and mated Horsecloud. Horsecloud woke up and saw Matesplash on her back. She kick him off she did not have a sweeled belly. Matesplash went to apprentice den and mated Funpaw really hard.The weather outside is brightful, so delightful, let snow let snow please 15:40, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lickbut saw what Matesplash was doing and was attacked by unknown tom. He was killed. ... Matesplash went off back to warriors den.The weather outside is brightful, so delightful, let snow let snow please 00:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildwindstar called all of the senior warriors and Medicine cat. Cinderstorm and Specklecloud came in. Shadowface, Shadowclaw, and Thunderbolt came in. Clawface was already in there. Wildwindstar mewed, "Who should be deputy Falconsnow had died." Cinderstorm mewed, "No brother why did he die?"The weather outside is brightful, so delightful, let snow let snow please 14:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thunderbolt mewed, "I vote for Stumpclaw or Clawface." Angelheart mewed, "I vote for Stumpclaw or Thunderbolt or Clawface." For along while the finally made a dissetion. Wildwindstar call out, "May all cats that are old enough to fly from tree to tree please come bellow the Birds nest." The whole clan appear. "Today I will appoint a new deputy. Me and the others mae the disseoion may Clawface, Stumpclaw, and Thunderbolt come up." They all came and sat bellow. "The new clan deputy is Stumpclaw and will be the mentor of Funpaw."The weather outside is brightful, so delightful, let snow let snow please 03:52, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomclaw and Herbstorm look up and cheered, "Stumpclaw. Stumpclaw." Then the whole clan. "Stumpclaw. Stumpclaw."Lets go Wildwindstar and the other cats of prophecies 13:42, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Fanfiction Clan